The Boy with Silver Eyes
by DualStarduster
Summary: AU Phoebe Perseus has lived in the forest alone for a long time. One day he rescues a group of girls that have a lot of similar clothing, not long that, but they happen to be the Hunters of Artemis! Zoe looks at him and sees, a boy with silver eyes. He, is the son, of the Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis...
1. Chapter 1

In this world, the world humans call Earth, there are three superficial levels that are directly effecting it.

These levels are hard to remain in balance. If one falls the others follow. If one grows in strength, the others will lack the power to balance it and fade. If they faded, then the others shall follow.

It is a delicate balance, if the homeostasis, balance of the world, were leaning too far from it's normal capacity, then all hope is lost. The world is delicate.

There are three levels on earth, and even more in space, then there is one being, beyond the powers of a human. Not necessarily too far from a human's fantasy, because he is just that. If it can be thought of it is real.

The lowest level on earth, a human. A full mortal being. They carry out civilization, more importantly, Western civilization. Should they die, then Chaos will rule the world.

There is however, a more powerful form of a human, but still a human. They can see through the Mist, they are known as Clear Sighted, they can see better than most of the second level however the odds such a human exists is so slim there may be only one in each continent or even the world.

Clear Sighted can be a gift, but if you are unaware of the third level there is no point. Everyone thinks they are delusional, no it is the regular mortals that are delusional. As it is the will of the Mist, a powerful force that can hide anyone, change anyone, and make people see what isn't even there.

No the Mist is the most powerful of the second tier, although it has no mind and can be changed by lower ranks of the second level, it can even fool people in the second level.

The second level is known as Half-bloods.

The human offspring are called Demigods, a demigod is a part human, part god. They carry out a quest for Gods. Gods, by ancient law, are bound to their seat as their children are forced to carry out the task.

However the Demigods are of the most curious kind of Half-blood. Unlike the other Half-bloods they are part mortal. There are things that can hurt a Demigod, but not the mortal beings such as Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, or Stygian Iron. They simply fade through a mortal. There are also things that can hurt them but not a god. A bullet, a gun, a mortal metal. Those are simply pokes to a god, even a minor god.

This isn't the case to all Half-bloods, only a Demigod. There are ones like a Cyclops, hellhound, or Storm Spirit, they can never die by a Demigod nor God alone, they must kill together or it shall never fade. Yes, a God or Goddess must break the Ancient Law to aid a Demigod in killing. It is more difficult as a God or Goddess can only kill beings in their domain.

Lastly is the highest, most powerful level. They, are Gods. Not any kind of god either, they are the Greek and Roman gods. The only difference is that the Romans are the militaristic form of the Greek God. Zeus and Jupiter, Hera and Juno, Poseidon and Neptune, Hades and Pluto, Artemis and Diana, Apollo and... Apollo, all the gods have another half. They can be either at any time. They never see each other, they don't act like each other, but they are the same person.

They are the most powerful force of Earth. They are the sky the land and sea, and the afterlife. They are the family, the farm, the nature, the sun and moon, the travels and thieves, yes. They are everything.

However even Gods must bow down to people stronger then them. Yes, their predecessors, the Titans. Their father most importantly, Kronos, titan of time. There are 12 titans.

Yet even still there are people they must respect, their mother Gaea. Mother earth, a Primordial God, just like Nyx and Aether, they are Primordials. And even still there is one sole being, the strongest of all.

This, is the Creator, Chaos. Who is Chaos? Father or Mother of all creation? Nobody knows, Chaos could be mother, could be father, they could even be both preferring either form at times.

These are the three levels of earth, the level beyond earth, the level above space, and the one of existance.

Where did the Creator come from? Nobody is certain as nobody could be before them. Why Earth? Nobody can complain.

Only one thing is certain, everything in existence, nothing is a lie. There is no coincidence or myth in life. There are people that exist, Greeks, Romans, Nords, Egyptian. They exist, nothing is a lie about the past only where and how it started.

* * *

The boy shut the book. A memory of the past you could say.

Nobody knows the boy, he lives in the forests.

The child doesn't know anything of his parents. The best he has to look for, is the silver eyes he has and the auburn hair he has.

His name is the only thing he has to remember of his parents, the only memory, is the name, Phoebe Perseus.

He wore the same attire he has in the past, a green cloak that was riddled in holes and scratches. Green jeans with silver lining, and also a green overshirt that also had the silver lining.

Strung over his back was a quiver full of arrows and a sheath holding a sword. In his hands a longbow of silver metals and fine string. Upon his sides are hunting knifes.

Perseus lived alone in the woods helping anyone lost or in trouble. It mainly happened as nobody happens to venture far deep enough in the forest to see the danger.

Just as it so happens...

"ahhh!" a voice yelled. Perseus's eyes snapped open and he dashed off to the sound of the voice.**  
**

There, a group of girls in a similar attire of his own were surrounded by monsters. This quirked his interest. For one, they aren't mortal monsters. No 'wolf' is five feet tall, seven feet long and has ember flaring off it. Not only that, but the fact there are one eyed purple beasts behind those aren't normal.

No these, are Hellhounds and Cyclops. They are Half-bloods.

Soon the girls became surrounded and blood was dripping off them and their weapons, but the blood that stained the grass didn't belong to the monsters.

He sighed and pulled the arrows from his quiver and released a flurry of them into the air hitting the Hellhounds nearing the girls.

Then Perseus made a mad dash through them.

The girls gasped at the speed. It shouldn't be possible to move at those speeds. Let alone sneak on them.

"W-who are you?" One asked clearly much younger than the others.

Perseus didn't reply the way they hoped. "My name is not what is important now." He pulled a throwing knife from his cloak and threw it into the eye of a Cyclops. "You can either help and live, or hope I kill them before we die."

That shook them up, they filed out of the clearing he made before the Hellhounds could surround them for the Cyclops' to fight.

"On my mark, ready, aim... FIRE!"

As they fired they suddenly noticed... the boy was still in there, and an arrow was heading to his heart.

"L-Look out!" One tried to warn only to be shocked.

He had turned around and instead of jumping he grabbed it and at an incredible speed, he threw it into the eye of a Cyclops.

Once he did so the monsters proceeded to fade into a golden dust.

He walked back to the girls and sighed seeing their injuries. "It seems you are injured," he pulled out a ziploc of a strange bread and a bottle of a golden drink, and it's not like... urine it's more like a golden apple juice. "This is called Ambrosia, if you can tell me something to prove you are capable of eating this, I'll give it to you. This is Nectar, I'll give it to you along with the ambrosia if you can."

They looked at each other and seeing their bloodied gashes, they nodded. "Thy name is Zoe Nightshade, I am over two centuries old and I am the lieutenant of Artemis."

His eyes, for the first time in his life opened wide and he took off his hood. "H-hunters of Artemis?" He said shocked and bowed. "I am sorry if I had interrupted your hunt. As promised your Ambrosia and Nectar."

The girls, or the older ones, looked at him in shock finally noticing him in full. He had a striking resemblance in clothing, but it was his hair and eyes that scared them. However, one girl seemed more curious, and furious, but curious.

"Although I thank you for saving us, _boy,_ I must ask for who your parents are and your name." She demanded, "To show I am serious, my name is Phoebe."

He smiled, "Funny, you have the first name of my last name. I am Phoebe, Phoebe Perseus. I am unaware of who my parents are as I was from an orphanage since I can remember and I ran away several years ago. The most I know is a woman's voice saying, Phoebe Perseus Jackson."

This information brought the attention of Phoebe and Zoe. "You are to come with us _boy._"

He nodded, "I am aware of The Hunt's rules, as I am a boy and not of the Hunt. I am to die, nobody is allowed to witness the Hunters of Artemis during a hunt."

He followed them to the camp, but it got chilly so he put his hood back over his head.

Once they reached a clearing he took note of the camp. Several tents scattered across the clearing.

"Lady Artemis, we found a boy during our search. But... you may want to see him."

"You found a boy? And brought him to camp? For what reason!?"

Once he saw her, his eyes widened at Zoe. "You brought me to your camp for this?! H-how!?"

"What are you talking about boy?" Artemis growled.

"It's not what I am talking about it's how... I think it'd be easier to explain without my hood on."

**Artemis's POV**

He took it off, and I stared and walked closer to him.

His eyes were silver, and the pupils were cresent moons. His attire the same as mine and my hunters.

Then, I did something nobody expected. I hugged him, I, Phoebe Artemis, hugged a boy I didn't even know the name yet.

"I have a question, your name, please tell me your name."

"Phoebe, Phoebe Perseus." He smiled at me. I knew it.

I found him, he's finally with me again, "I knew you'd make it back to me someday, my son."

* * *

**Hey guy's it's Star here (DualStarduster, Starknight, Starry, whatever, I like stars :3), and I'd just like to tell you, I decided to make a Percy Jackson story where Perseus, is Artemis's son. I wasn't certain on what to do so I checked like all the most reviewed stories, and I must say... I'm disappointed in the lack of variety.**

**If I made a guess...**

**30% were Annabeth cheating on him  
90% involved Chaos  
50% were betrayal  
A handful where he's adopted.  
Very few him being son of a Primordial god**

**And other moderately reviewed story, where Percy is her actual son. Well... I can't have that be! There must be more!**

**And as such, I have made this story.**

**If any of you wanted to know, I do like Pertemis a lot but it's so repetitive. You have him betrayed, becomes god, becomes Guardian, blessed by Chaos, hunters hate him, Artemis pities him. Yeah... I wanted it to be different.**

**BTW no, he isn't the son of Poseidon but has slight waterpower due to having the moon (Tides are pulled to the moon, he has slight powers of the moon therefor, he has a low ability of water)**


	2. Chapter 2

The hunters didn't hear her words. However they did hear the following, "Hunters go to your tents, I'll talk to you later."

Perseus couldn't comprehend what was going on. One moment he is picking off monsters from a group of girls, brought to their camp to be killed by them. And next thing he knows, a goddess, a MAIDEN goddess, is hugging him. Oh and the goddess is a male hater!

He looked at her eyes. Sure enough, silver eyes with a glow to her skin and Auburn hair.

He stiffened. "Is something wrong son?" She smiled as if nothing happened.

Perseus looked at her slightly angry. "Is something wrong? Is something wrong?! I just learned my mother is a maiden goddess that hates men. I have been living in a forest alone helping people and sometimes starving and you ask if something is wrong?! I am well aware of the Ancient Laws forbidding contact with their children.

"I am aware you weren't able to come get me. But all this time I have lived alone helping everyone I could, going to that ridiculous place called a city, and you just tell me is something wrong?!"

"Do you have any idea how much I've been in pain? How many times I thought my parents hated me? And here you are asking me if something is wrong?! Aren't you the goddess of children too? You think I could understand?! How many times I cried myself to sleep, how many times I didn't have nothing going to eat or nearly died from the cold and you and so is something is wrong?! Do you think it's okay to just come into my life and everything Is okay?

That I would forget the years of suffering I have had to live with?!" Tears were falling from his eyes. "It hurts mom... it hurts..."

Artemis stood shocked. Her child, her only child, was angry at her even though he he knew why she couldn't talk to him.

"Percy... I am sorry." She hugged her child.

She looked at the boy, her son. She had left him for 12 years, and he had spent more than half alone, cold, starving. She cursed her father. Years she wanted to go to her son, and now, they are farther then ever.

Artemis only could hope, he would stay with her. So she will always look after her son. She quickly changed into her 21 year old form to carry Perseus to her tent.

He fell asleep almost immediately.

She looked sadly at his tired form. More determined than ever, she just got her son. Shedding care if he hated her, she just doesn't want to lose him, ever again.

Unfortunately now wasn't the time, an emergency council meeting was needed.

* * *

**(Basically the meeting is of the Lightning Thief so... let's skip this to when she gets back!)**

Artemis, isn't one used to being yelled at.

How could she be foolish, to think she did exactly as he said. Left him, did she? Yes. Leave him alone for years without the littlest of a sign of a parent's care. definitely. Have him nearly starve or even freeze to death? 100%

Artemis cursed herself and her father. She cursed herself for not taking him into consideration, that just 'showing up' fixes every problem he held since running away.

She cried, but not realizing she had also woken him up.

Perseus couldn't hate her. He knew the rules, but every night he starved or shivered from the lack of shelter... It isn't going to be easy, especially since his mother is a goddess, a goddess that is the patron of children.

Once Artemis noticed the shift in weight, she turned to see Perseus but not his eyes, it hid behind his hair.

"P-Percy. I, I'm sorry, if I could I would give anything for you. P-please just-"

He stopped her by standing up and turning around to the exit. He didn't even bother to meet her gaze. "As mother... I can't hate you," She felt a moment of relief. "but for thinking you could turn my world around just by being in my presence? I can't just accept that. Mother or not, it is still a pain. For one, you are meant to help children, but you neglect even your own. You didn't have to break the Ancient Law,

"But if you had just sent me a sign, anything. It could have just been a silver arrow... but for my entire life, I thought I have been left behind, that you hated me. You know they say time heals every wound, but you of all people know, that there are times, it is longer than their lives.

"I am not saying I hate you, I just... can't accept it. Not yet. I can't accept you're my mother so easily." He told her. "If it's any consolation... I'm glad, I know who my mother is, so... I won't leave... but... don't expect me to just be happy around you. The others didn't know I existed, and you did. So... thanks for telling me who you are mom." And he left.

Artemis couldn't just sit there crying. No, her son is happy that he has a parent, but also resents her for ignoring her.

Every word stung her, 'Some goddess of children I am, I have rescued girls I didn't know... but I didn't even acknowledge the only son I have. Some mother I turned out to be. They'll make fun of me for this, they'll ridicule me. But... if it means I can have my son, my only son that shall exist, then I'll accept it.' she promised herself.

**Perseus's POV**

My life is so hard.

First I am living my life in an orphanage. It wasn't bad, the caretaker was a woman named Sally Jackson, and she cared for us all, but I wanted an escape. Turns out it was my mother's instincts I inherited. I hated the day, Apollo god of the Sun, guess her 'man-hating' passed on to me somewhat. People like Mr. Blofis, one of the assistants and friend of Sally, I am fine with he treats her completely fine like a true man. He knows what is up and what to do.

It explained why I preferred to act at night. I did most of my things at night since I felt more alert and empowered. As in, the moon gives me a silver glow and I feel stronger. That, is the Moon.

I am an excellent hunter. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, ever escapes me after I have set on it. I also, haven't been injured in the last 4 years.

And lastly... I feel the need to protect everyone, no matter who they are until I see they aren't who they claim to be.

So I tell you this, my life isn't an easy one.

My life is filled and riddled with hardships and difficulty. I learned much of the Greeks and all through my book.

I learned of the heroes, Perseus, my namesake, Orion, who is little of a hero, Heracles, more pathetic than any, and Theseus. Some heroes like Achilles are deserving, others... are not even close.

I heard a clearing of the throat and saw Phoebe. I smiled a bit, "Hello Phoebe, is something the matter?"

"Yeah, our mistress is letting a boy out in camp. We aren't fond of men here Phoebe Perseus."

"Perseus is just fine. Besides... I really can't leave her."

She glared, "And that is what?"

"Because..." I sighed, "I don't really care if you believe me or not, but I am he-"

"Son. He is my son Phoebe, please gather your sisters. I, I have a lot to discuss, Percy you are free to roam." I nodded at my mother.

Before I left, I had to tell her. "Mom... I could never hate you, but it would have been nice, to know that you cared earlier." I broke off into a sprint.

There are times that a wound isn't physical but emotional. Those are the hardest to heal. The worst of all is a broken heart. Being dumped by your girlfriend or boyfriend, being bullied by words, but the worst of all, is faking if nothing happened.

Where was she when I went to school and constantly called a freak because no one had silver eyes let alone Crescent moon shaped pupils. The day everyone strayed away from me after landing several bulls eyes on my first day of archery. Where was she, when innocent people, my friends, abandoned me?

There was no missing child or lost kid poster when I left. There was no police asking the orphanage.

Nobody seemed to remember me when I left.

I went back in the city once a year to see if I won a hunting contest so I could maybe eat something well for once. But all for naught.

My life was ruined, the day I entered the orphanage.

Nobody would care, like a true mother. Nobody would teach me how to act like a father. The kids there were far too shy to come close.

Not to the boy who came when he was born. Not the boy with strange eyes. Not the boy, the boy... who bled gold.

* * *

Artemis' POV

Phoebe walked with me asking questions as we woke up the hunters. Once everyone got to the pavillion, I started to explain.

"First off... that boy, is my son." There were several gasps. "However I am more than certainly a maiden goddess. "

"How is that possible?" Phoebe asked.

I looked at her as land said simply, "Hera, owed me for taking care of at certain minor god..." It was Heracles.

"No matter, be is still my son. I wish you treat him with respect as he to inherently," I took a moment to chuckle at the irony. "Despises men that harm women, it was certain because he holds no ill to me that I didn't deserve but was kind to me still.

"He likes knowing I am his mother, and that I care, but... He is correct that I should have spent signs I cared for him.

"Perseus has always thought he was hated by me and his father, if only he knew he had none, because he had no memory of me. People were wary because of his eyes and mastery of the bow.

"I know this because I looked at his memories, I feel quite ashamed, knowing the one to cause his pain is mine and even now he is lost and broken. He doesn't know who he is, and he doesn't know what to think.

"I am a goddess over many things and the fact that children is one of them, and I find girls younger than him, and cared for them into our hunt, he thinks I abandoned him because of his gender. I know very well I am at fault and he is aware of why. But he is still in pain and said words that we know are true.

"He told me that rime heals all wounds, it is just that sometimes it is longer than life."

Majority often girls, primarily ones like Zone and Phoebe, who have been my side for centuries, know they have lived several lifetimes but despise boys nonetheless.

After several questions and more answers, they nodded in agreement, even though he is a boy, he is a broken one who would rather end his life than harm a girl without reason.

"Thank you girls." I said, "you better find him and tell him, I would, but he needs his time. Tell him when he is ready, I will talk to him." They nodded and left.

* * *

Zoë's POV

I knew my mistress was acting strange especially when the hugged the boy. Well... boys are boys but one from Artemis could never be so bad.

The moment we left I thought to go to the arena since he took care of the monsters so swiftly. However my thoughts were interrupted by a certain twang of a bow and arrow.

When I checked the archery area, to say we were shocked is an understatement. The boy, was hanging upside down, blindfolded, and at least 100 feet away from the target. And he released the arrow. Many thought he'd miss but when we looked at the target, 10 arrows error 11 arrows all struck at the bulls eye.

Not even bothering to take off the blindfold. He went to narrow more difficult spot. 10 feet in the forest edge. And there were branches logs and trees blocking nearly every shot. All except one, up.

He, still wearing the blindfold, pulled back as far as possible, and let go. Some I the back laughed... until he ran at the tree, climbing faster than any hunter, went to the treetop and in mere moments, caught the descending arrow, and in a flash set in the bow, not even thinking as he let it soar through the air, right into another perfect hit.

"For hunters, you girls need to be a little more silent." He chuckled. "Don't worry, I hold no ill to you or my mother. Just not easy to know I have a goddess mother who is supposed to help children, but not her own..." he said letting his voice fade. But he smiled at us, "Still, can't change the ancient laws can I?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "How long have you been wearing that?" He pondered for a second.

"Since I started. I did that is all the time in practice. If I cant see, then what use am I in archery?" He explained simply. Oh by the way... He is still wearing it.

He walked over to us, and I had a thought, so what about archery what if they are close up.

I silently sheathed my dagger and charged at him only to be surprised. Even without sight he is jumping back dodging me. He took one second to swipe them out of my hands.

"Perhaps you are a hunter, but I was born and raised to be one, I am not trying to be arrogant so forgive me if I am, but you are hunters but not from the start. Years of training and born to be a hunter, I lived in the forest for years, a simple spar is nothing when saving people from a bear or hunting a deer." He said simply.

I nodded. "You're mother told us that when thee are ready, my mistress is ready to see thee."

He sighed, "Thanks, but like I told her, it's not gonna be fast, but I don't mind staying either. My camp isn't as far either I actually live about..." he looked at the sun as if determining time and location. "9... so that makes it... oh right by the lake past the next hill. Well, I have to go for now later."

He dashed to the target and picked the 12 arrows. I noticed 4 were gold, 4 were silver and 4 were bronze. Impressive, Imperial gold, Celestial bronze and mortal silver.

"Camp is going to be more interesting with him around, I can't believe he is doing this all blindfolded!"

"He's lived here for years, he knows the forest like the back of his hand."

* * *

Done!

Hades that took forever!

By the way I am not sure what to make the story now, cause usually like to do pairings, so I amnot certain who with (No percabeth, no perlia, and for heavens sake please no aphrodite.)

As for the guest who reviewed daring me to make 3 chapters and post today, no. I want to do other things and although I could, I wont.

Cliche part coming next chapter (No not chaos, that's too overused.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick note: alright... whoever the guest is really should get an account you'd make one hades of a Beta.**

**I am gonna update the last chapter cause he pointed out to two flaws that I need to correct. But not now. Just to let you know.**

**I said Artemis was the goddess of children, no it'it's childbirth.**

**Percy also saw the sun but still had his blindfold on. I am fixing fixing that bit too. Other than that nothing big.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I had to leave. There was too much on my mind.

I felt uneasy.

One moment, I am living my own in the world thought to have been abandoned and the next? I find out the reason for everything.

I love the night not because it's quiet and calming, it's because that is who I am. I am like this because I am connected to the moon, because when I look at the moon, I always have thought the same thing, My mother is under the same sky under the same moon. I hadn't been far off the mark. I know my mom, is the one that rides the moon across the sky.

I am naturally able to defend myself and my hunting skills, the reason I am an Archery prodigy, is because my mother is best with daggers and a bow.

You'd think, 'Hey you just found out your mom is the Artemis! Aren't you happy?'

Am I happy? Am I happy?! Um no. How can I be happy, knowing my mom could have sent a message to me at any time, and didn't even pay attention to her only son. Her first child, her only child. How can I be happy knowing all my 'skills' aren't mine. I didn't work for them, I didn't need practice.

My life is just one lie. I don't love the forest because I do, I love it because it's who I am. I am not an archer because I can do it good, I am a good archer because I'm born to be one. I am not staring at the sky looking for my mom, I am looking at the sky, and my mom doesn't even look back.

I went on and on, until I hit the city. Leaves plastered on my auburn hair, my crescent moon eyes gazed off. I felt embarrassed that I am so different from them but I couldn't, it'd reveal my golden blush.

There is one meaning to a golden blood. It's that Golden Ichor runs in my veins, blood that can only be held by an immortal body.

That only gave me more problems, more questions, than answers.

As far as I know there are few ways for anyone to be able to have Golden Ichor.

One is being the kind of immortal that the gods have agreed to. The other is to be a minor god, the other a major god. Those are _my _possibilities.

But I don't know of Titans, Primordial gods, or The Creator.

'_An excellent question child'_

Startled I looked around for the voice. I knew it wasn't best to yell less it be a god in my head. 'Who are you?' I thought back.

'_I am Lady Athena, you seek knowledge do you not? Simply come to Olympus child, you are the son of my sister, I know only two ways you could have a child and your mother remain a maiden. If you come, I will tell you.'_

I sighed, it couldn't be this easy. 'Let me guess, I have to find my own way to get there?'

'_Correct, I will see you soon hopefully.'_ With that she left my head.

I pondered over this, I have to reach Olympus... Olympus is always in a place high up... Mountains... skyscrapers... Hold on, Olympus also follows where the West is, the heart of it, where development is huge just like...

My eyes shot open, I had my answer.

New York, the Empire State Building.

Now... how?

* * *

Artemis's POV

Damn the rules! He's still my son! Why did I leave him! It's not like he's a Demigod.

My conscious started to retort back,_ 'Because you feared for the Hunt would do discovering you had a child.'_

'But he was my son! He was only a baby why did I leave him?!'

_'He is still a boy, admit it, you hated the fact he wasn't a female.'_

My eyes widened and tears formed. 'I, I still love him.'

_'You left him, never told him, and you have seen him multiple times, yet you have not once given him the slightest message that you were his mother. He didn't care how grand, an arrow of silver, a cloak, a bit of anything even the scent of the forest. He was in the city, he probably could have understood if you gave him a branch.'_

I couldn't believe myself. I wanted to crawl up. My son, I left him. I didn't do anything, but become the very thing I hated. I hated boys breaking a girls heart, taking advantage. But now I am no better than any of the other gods that forget their children. I am no better than what I hated.

A flash stopped me. It was Hermes.

"Hello Arte- wow... are you, crying sis?" He asked curiously. "Is the all brave a maiden hater of men Artemis crying?"

"S-shut up Hermes. Just shut up and leave me alone," I said quietly, "well?!" I snapped as he kept looking at me incredulously.

"Um... father wants us on Olympus for a meeting again." He flashed away before I could ask.

I sighed and went to look for Zoe.

She and the other Hunters were talking amongst themselves but shooting the arrows at the targets, less accurate clearly since Zoe had yet to split an arrow and the more elder hunters have gone from bullseye to one level out. I wonder...

"Milady," Zoe bowed noticing my entrance. "Are you okay? Thou has tears across thy's face."

I stiffened, "I'm fine, I am needed on Olympus for a while," She nodded and returned to talking with Phoebe.

I took in a deep breath, and opened the door.

Ten eyes no... eleven eyes looked back at me. "Artemis... you have some explaining to do." My father looked at me, and then I looked at the boy talking to Athena, Percy.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I did the obvious thing, I'm a hunter, quick, stealthy, and most of all, dangerous.

I am the first and only son of Artemis, I am stronger than most, but the golden ichor? Only an immortal can have it.

Athena had told me to come to her. I am not certain, but I knew I had to.

However as I made my way to the exit, I found an animal, a deer. I thought back, Artemis, my mother, is one that likes to be the forest in the wild... does that mean?

"Hi there," I said to the deer as if it could talk. "Are you okay?"

The deer looked at me, _"M-milord?"_

"Okay... I can talk to you." I muttered but the deer heard me, apparently female by the voice. "Do you know where I can get to the city?"

She tilted her head and I smiled, the deer reminded me of this girl that actually talked to me, too bad she got adopted, she was the only one I talked to, and I only knew her for my first five years. _"I believe so . . . do you wish for me to take you there?"_

"Directions are nice enough." I said to her. **(Quick word about me. I may be a guy... but... I am sensitive so um... yeah it'd be weird if I had Percy be acting like a freaking pink fluffly unicorn dancing on rainbows)**

_"A,alright." _She nodded and thought for a moment. _"It's that way milord."_ She pointed to the east. I smiled.

"Thanks, but no need to call me milord."

_"Y-yes milord."_ I swear if she were human she'd cover her mouth. _"F-forgive me milord oh there I go again!"_ I chuckled and put my hand on her head.

"It's alright, it's just I never really talked much before so it's strange being treated like royalty." I said calmly to her. "Do you have a name, I have a feeling we may meet often, I live in these woods."

Her eyes widened, _"R-rosebud milord."_ **(Yep I am having a deer be like Blackjack, deal with it.)**

I smiled again. "Rosebud, nice name. I hope to meet you again someday."

If I could tell, which I probably could, she smiled before nodding and left.

Quickly I made my way to the forest edge. I scowled, fog and smoke everywhere. No respect at all for the wild.

There was one giant massive building clustered by similar yet smaller sized ones. It must have been the Empire State Building if I could remember back. I made my way through the traffic.

...

After making my way to the building, I went to the elevator, but thought, the gods wouldn't be that foolish, but they'd take precaution. I looked at the security guard, he held a different aura around him. I noticed a subtle golden glow. I chuckled a little, of course.

I looked at him and indeed he had a soft glow around him. "I need to get to Mt. Olympus."

"Oh? And I need to get a break but I am not getting one. Beat it kid I have a job to do."

I glowered at him and willed my bow out of thin air. "You _dare_ defy me?!" I screeched. He stammered before giving me a blue card.

"S-six hundredth floor sir." I nodded and took the card to the elevator, and sure enough a button that had the numbers 600, appeared. Ah the mist.

I made my way to the top, and went to a central building that looked like a meeting hall or room of important deities. I opened the door. Eight eyes looked at me in wonder.

"Who are you?" They asked, except one, Athena. I ignored the rest and looked at her directly.

"I'm here Athena, our deal, tell me, how can my mother, Artemis be a maiden yet have me as a child?" The room filled with gasps.

"Hermes!" A shrill voice yelled. "Get Artemis NOW!" It was most likely Zeus.

* * *

**Hello my fanfictionites, it's your author Star here! (I say Star because if my name ever changes from DualStarduster (most likely to Twin Stardust Blades) I LOVE stars! They are so freaking cool. And stardust cause I like Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Dragon)**

**I'm sorry for the wait and all I got caught up in school and should have made this _ages _ago! (I exaggerate) And... I'm still behind.**

**I'm actually planning on making two _more_ Percy Jackson and Artemis stories.**

**This story, is he is directly Artemis's son. Whom he doesn't like the fact she never sent a sign.  
The other, is the classical Sally asks Artemis to take care of Percy at a young age.  
The last is... He's done with Gaia and Kronos and Annabeth can't take it anymore and he accepts it and is just lost. He's gone from twice saviour of Olympus to, normal, everyday camper. No big prophecy threatening his life, no monsters after him, just a boring day in the life of Percy Jackson**

**Basically... I am bored and this is how I get ideas (Yes somehow multiple stories with the same characters and different plots somehow make unrelated ideas to the story but work for another, to me.)**

**Anyway I needed to ask you guys a quick little question.**

**The story I plan first is the Gaia and Kronos done, Annabeth broke up (Not cheated, broke up. Totally different), and somehow finds 'normal' boring.**

**So... Idea's for the story so far. I am having some goddesses bless him (No male god blessings :3) and one their champion (If you say Hestia... damn you, it might be, I'm debating between her and another.)  
No Chaos for void's sake enough of that! I mean come on we get it, guardian of the hunt, he's the only acceptable male, he gets freaking black wings, make him an assassin woopdie f****** do.  
And most importantly, he becomes a god, eventually. (Yeah cause why the hell not)**


End file.
